City Shopper Barbie Doll (X9196)
City Shopper Barbie Doll was released in 2013. It is a doll from The Barbie Look Collection. The Barbie Collection Description $12.95 Product Code: X9196 Ages: For the adult collector. DESCRIPTION Black Label® Designer: Bill Greening Release Date: 6/6/2013 She's definitely got "The Look! " Being well-dressed is de rigueur in Barbie® doll's world. Forever stylish and always stunning, Barbie doll is ready to shop 'til she drops looking perfectly polished in a sleek dress accessorized with chic boots, hoop earrings, a bangle and shopping bag, of course! She epitomizes The Barbie Look™ Collection! DETAILS Body Type: ModelMuse™ Facial Sculpt: Closed Mouth Mackie Fashion Sewn On: No Eyelashes: Rooted Included: Boots, cuff, earrings, doll stand, shopping bag Customizations: Painted finger and toe polish to match lipsDescription Packaging There is nothing written on the top of the packaging. Front THE Barbie LOOK™ CITY SHOPPER™ BARBIE® COLLECTOR · BLACK LABEL®Packaging Back THE Barbie LOOK™ CITY SHOPPER™ BARBIE® DOLL She lives life joyously and always fashionably. She models the perfect look and that unstoppable attitude wherever she goes. Stylishly stunning, Barbie® doll's closet contains quintessential ensembles for every event—from shopping and tea parties, to golf games and lounging at the pool! Being well dressed is de rigeur in the world of Barbie®! City Shopper™ Barbie® doll wears a winter white, cable knit dress, accessorized with tall brown boots, and golden hoop earrings and bangle. She is definitely in The Barbie Look™ Collection! Dolls CITY SHOPPER™ CITY SHOPPER™ Fashions WINTER WEEKEND™ PARTY PERFECT™ Barbiecollector.COM PINK LABEL® COLLECTION An invitation to collecting, available where Barbie® dolls are sold BLACK LABEL® COLLECTION Sensational dolls designed for the adult collector GOLD LABEL® COLLECTION Numbered editions of 25,000 worldwide or less, available at select retailers PLATINUM LABEL® COLLECTION Sequentially numbered editions of less than 1,000 worldwide, available at select retailers NEED ASSISTANCE? In the US and Canada, service.mattel.com* or 1-800-524-8697. *Website in the English language only SERVICE.MATTEL.COM Dolls cannot stand alone. Each sold separately & subject to availability; colors & decorations may vary. PRODUCT: CITY SHOPPER™ BARBIE® Doll AGE GRADE: For the adult collector. CONTENTS: Doll, doll stand, Certificate of Authenticity.Packaging Bottom ©2012 Mattel. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés. MATTEL, BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ® and ™ designate U.S. trademarks of Mattel., except as noted. MADE IN INDONESIA. Consumer Relations Mattel, Inc., 636 Girard Avenue, East Aurora, NY 14052, U.S.A. 1-800- 524-8697. Mattel Australia Pty. Ltd., Richmond, Victoria. 3121. Consumer Advisory Service - 1300 135 312. Mattel East Asia Ltd., Room 1106. South Tower, World Finance Centre, Harbour City, Tsimshatsui, HK, China. Diimport & Diedarkan Oleh: Mattel SEA Ptd Ltd. (993532-P) Lot 13.5, Menara Lien Hoe, Persiaran Tropicana Golf Country Resort, 47410 PJ. Tel: 03-78803817, Fax: 03-78803867. Manufactured for and imported into the EU by: Mattel Europa B.V., Gondel 1, 1186 MJ Amstelveen, Nederland. Additionally distributed in the EU by: Mattel U.K. Ltd., Vanwall Business Park, Maidenhead SL6 4UB. Mattel France, Parc de la Cerisaie, 1/3/5 allée des Fleurs, 94263 Fresnes Cedex. Mattel Belgium, Trade Mart, Atomiumsquare, Bogota 202 - B 275, 1020 Brussels. Mattel GmbH, An der Trift 75, D-63303 Dreieich. Mattel Ges.m.b.H., Campus 21, Liebermannstraße A01 404, A- 2345 Brunn/Gebirge. Mattel AG, Monbijoustrasse 68, CH-3000 Bern 23. Mattel Northern Europe, Stamholem 155, 5th floor, 2650 Hvidovre, Denmark, Mattel Italy Srl, Via Bracco, 6-MAC 6, 20159 Milano, Italy. Mattel España, S.A., Aribau 200. 08036 Barcelona. Mattel portugal Lda., Av. da República, no 90/96, 2o andar Fracção 2, 1600-206 Lisboa Mattel AEBE, Ελληνικού 2, 16777 Ελληνικό, Ελλάδα. Distributed elsewhere by: Distribué aussi par les partenaires : Mattel, Inc., 636 Girard Avenue, East Aurora, NY 14052, U.S.A. Mattel Australia Ptd. Ltd., Richmond, Victoria. 3121. Mattel East Asia Ltd., Room 1106, South Tower, World Finance Centre, Harbour City, Tsimshatsui, HK, China. Diimport & Diedarkan Oleh: Mattel SEA Ptd Ltd.(993532-P) Lot 13.5, Menara Lien Hoe, Persiaran Tropicana Golf Country Resort, 47410 PJ. GUARDAR PARA EVENTUAIS CONSULTAS. Importado por : Mattel do Brasil Ltda.- CNPJ : 54.558.002.0001-20 - Rua Verbo Divino, 1488 - 2o. Andar - 04719-904 - Chácara Santo Antônio - São Paulo - SP - Brasil. FABRICADO NA / HECHHO EN INDONESIA. Importado y distribuido por Mattel de México, S.A. de C.V., Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra No. 193, Pisos 10 y 11 Col. Granada, Delegación Miguel Hidalgo, C.P. 11520, México, D.F. R.F.C. MME-920701-NB3. Mattel Chile, S.A., Avenida Américo Vespucio 501-B, Quilicura, Santiago. Mattel de Venezuela, C.A., RIF J301596439, Ave. Mara, C.C. Macaracuay Plaza, Torre B, Piso 8, Colinas de la California, Caracas 1071. Mattel Argentina, S.A., Curupayti 1186, (1607) - Villa Adelina, Buenos Aires. Mattel Colombia, S.A., calle 123#7-07 P.5, Bogotá. Mattel Perú, S.A., Av. Juan de Arona # 151, Centro Empresarial Juan de Arona, Torre C, Piso 7, oficina 704, San Isidro, Lima 27, Perú. RUC: 20425853865. Reg. Importador: 02350-12-JUE-DIGESA. Marcas registradas utilizadas bajo licencia. Todos los derochos reservàdos. PROOF OF PURCHASE 7 46775 17756 0 X9196 MATTEL®Packaging References Category:The Barbie Look Collection Dolls Category:Bill Greening Dolls